warandmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Related links: * Hints and Tricks * Monsters * Lairs * City * Mercenary Camp * Currencies Everything you want to learn about units in the War and Magic game world. There are five common ranks: E-rank: Guard - Basic physical damage melee unit. Crossbowmen - Basic physical damage ranged unit. Priestess - Basic magical damage ranged unit. Knight - Basic physical damage melee unit. D-rank: Skeleton Warrior - Basic physical damage melee unit. Dwarven Fighter - Basic physical damage melee unit. Vampire - Common magical damage melee unit. Elven Archer - Common physical damage ranged unit. Pegasus Knihgt - Uncommon magical damage melee unit. C-rank: Tree Shephered - Common physical damage melee unit. Gryphon - Common physical damage melee unit. Ice Phoenix - Common magical damage ranged unit. Mutated Skeleton - Common physical damage melee unit. Centaur - Rare physical damage melee unit. B-rank: Sorceror - Common magical damage ranged unit. Infernal Knight - Common physical damage melee unit. Armored Bear - Common physical damage melee unit. Dracula - Uncommon magical damage melee unit. Harpy - Rare physical damage melee unit. Firefly - Rare physical damage melee unit. A-rank: Demon - Common physical damage melee unit. Angel - Common physical damage melee unit. Titan - Common magical damage ranged unit. Phoenix - Common magical damage ranged unit. Medusa - Rare physical damage ranged unit. Ice Lord - Rare magical damage melee unit. Total units available: 21. Lets take a closer look... E-Rank Each E-rank unit takes x12 per 1 point of Prestige (If You have 100 Prestige, tahn total stack of E-rank units will be 1200). Guard Guards are the worst units till You get them to level 7, but this is level 26 City Hall opening a late-game. At that point You might not use E-rank units at all... So Guards are best E-rank unit at 7+ Level, and worst before that due to their Movement Range and their Shield Bash skill wich has pretty high chances to keep their attack not relatated. Nevertheless its a good idea to have 5-25 stacks of them, just for the Load (to get maximum Load at Your territories and get as much as You can while plundering enemy cities). Leadership needed (LS) - 2. Crossbowmen These guys will be in your builds for the rest of the game. They are taking less casualities while fighting against Monsters/Lairs and other PvE system. You will want to use them against weaker enemies for the same reason. This is Your basic attacking unit. You will need a lot of them. Not that many as Knights, but still having couple more stacks than needed in your builds - is a good idea. Leadership needed (LS) - 2. Priestess These are similar to Crossbowmen, but they will suffer more casualities. Priestess might be very good in situative fights (for instant You are facing hard enemy with physical damage reduction or defensive Archangel). So better to make them, than regret of the lack of magic attack units. Leadership needed (LS) - 2. Knight Knights are your deadly weapon. Attacks with them will lead to hard casualities, though. But these guys are insane with the right Science and builds. You can build really good defense builds with these guys too. As long as they die like flies, Your stables won't stop working. Never ever. Leadership needed (LS) - 2. . D-Rank Each D-rank unit takes x9 per 1 point of Prestige (If You have 100 Prestige, than total stack of D-rank units will be 900). Skeleton Warrior If You are considering to make very aggresive build - make these guys in massive... They can go to the Control builds to Barbarian or Necromancer. Leadership needed (LS) - 2. Category:Units Category:Troops Category:Build